


Seeds and Turns

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Severus work on potions homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> For schmoo999. God bless the [Harry Potter Lexicon](http://www.hp-lexicon.org/)! I'm sorry this took so long, but I actually loved writing this pairing. It was cute as hell and just gen to the max. I hope your days get shinier, doll. Thanks to zeta0497 and ifuwereafrog for the quick betas.

"But Sev, I can't remember what comes next. Is it a quarter turn clockwise or do I add the cut leaves first?" Lily said obviously upset. She flipped through a few pages of her notes before looking up at him hopefully. She was one of the few witches who bothered to take notes in a Muggle notebook because it helped her to organize her thoughts better.

"Did you already take this potion, Evans?" Severus asked, looking patronizingly at her.

"It was just a question," she said angrily, closing her book and standing from the table. "I'm just as good as you are at Potions, and you know it."

"Sorry, Lily," he said backing down a bit. They were the only ones in the library at the moment and it was the only time anyone could ever say he backed down. They were studying for the first year practical exam and Slughorn was sure to bring up the Forgetfulness Potion. "It's a quarter turn first and then the leaves," he said finally, pointing to the passage in his unreadable notes. "Though I really think if you did it anti-clockwise first it would mix better when you add the leaves."

"We could try it," Lily said, the look on her face saying he was probably right. Lily seemed to have an almost preternatural feel for Potions and generally knew what would work if he didn't. It was surprising how much they were alike when they were so very different.

Gathering up their books, ingredients, and cloaks, they walked down to the Potions classroom and set up shop. It was nice working with Lily. Even though they were both first years, Lily knew her way around the dungeon. She knew just how to cut seeds so that the most juice came out of them. She was sure of herself in this class just like all the others.

It was actually a bit grating to him since Potions was where he really excelled. Lily had everything else, why couldn't she just give him this? It wasn't as if he disliked her because of it, but that it felt unfair for one person, a Muggle no less, to be such an excellent student in all of her classes. It was only because he'd known Lily before Hogwarts that they were friends, albeit secret ones. She understand his need to hide a friendship with a Gryffindor Muggle and she didn't question him when he suddenly walked away from her when they studied in the library.

"You're absolutely right," she said, beaming at him over the cauldron. "The color is so much deeper. It looks more like the book describes than Professor Slughorn's potion."

Severus smiled smugly at her compliment and tried to hide the blush rising in his ears; it was a good reason to keep his hair long. He knew Lily had no interest in him other than as a friend and, even at twelve, he knew they would just be friends. Severus was well aware of what he looked like to the outside world and he was glad he had Lily Evans on his side even if it was only in private.


End file.
